


【横雏】Maximum Love

by ryoko1213



Category: Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-16 15:15:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17552093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryoko1213/pseuds/ryoko1213





	【横雏】Maximum Love

整个学校都知道篮球队有个肤白貌美的横山裕。

每次校队练习必有无数花季少女螺旋围观。

教练炸毛了，他对着在球场边上脱掉上衣秀出完美身材闪闪发光的横山说，你不要玩火了。

横山换上衣服说，我没有。

然后接过旁观的学姐递过来的毛巾擦了一把汗。

教练薅住横山的后衣领，把他拽走让他陪村上信五练习。

村上信五有一个小秘密。

这个秘密，天知地知你知我知，除了当事人也就只有涉谷昴知。

村上在和横山交往。

两人最近犯了点别扭。

 

当横山被拽去和村上练习的时候，他是一万个不愿意。

但在教练的淫威之下，他嘟丧着个脸，拿着球去找自己男朋友。

让他恼火的是，明面上村上竟然还像以往一样对待他，跟他说话，对着他笑。

横山很不爽，不接他的话茬。

 

“他们俩发生什么了？”

围观者安田章大向篮球队经理涉谷昴发问。

“没发生什么。”

涉谷安静地记着笔记，嘴角有一丝藏不住的坏笑。

安田想，我差点就信了。

 

其实横山裕是很别扭一男的。

别看他打球的时候气势如虹仿佛要吃掉对手一样，一遇到情感问题就畏畏缩缩不敢前进。

跟横山交往的村上也被传染的越来越别扭，横山这么引人注目，整天怕男朋友被人抢走他很累。

两个人的迷之别扭擦出火花，这丁点儿火星把积累的压力点燃了。

前天放学后，横山被一个有着披肩棕色卷发、人高马大的学妹叫出去表白，他让村上在拐角等他。

结果表白被拒绝的学妹一把鼻涕一把眼泪的搞得横山好不尴尬。

他只能给这位小姐姐一个友情拥抱，不停地在安慰说丸子别哭了，你看你这么可爱，肯定会有别人喜欢你的。

丸子在他怀里拽住衬衫紧紧不撒手，还嚎得更厉害了。

大仓忠义路过，一看这不是篮球队的横山么。

再一看，诶，这不是我们年级的么，好丢人啊，于是把丸子拽走了。

松了一口气的横山去找村上。

听得一清二楚的村上脸早就拉到地上了。

躲在暗处的他很想跑上前去说，自己才是横山的恋人。

就连之后两人去吃可丽饼的计划，也没有兴致了。

于是，他就憋着一股火。

把横山给鸽了。

横山当然没有在拐角处找到他的小可爱，发短信也没回复。

他太委屈了，他要改名叫横山委屈。

村上不理他，他也不理村上就行了。

 

目光回到篮球练习的两个人。

切磋着球技的横山和村上互相別着劲儿，谁也不让步。

远处还在看帅哥的花姑娘们渐渐散去，不愿被闪瞎狗眼的涉谷昴离开时也顺带让其他人早早回家了。

结局就是两个人练球练到天黑，还得一起回更衣室换衣服。

谁也不跟对方说话，冷战到现在。

“信五…~~”

横山委屈拽了拽他的衣角。

铁质衣柜门’砰‘的一声被村上大力关上，然后躲进淋浴间冲澡。

于是横山蹲坐在隔间门口，郁闷得像条被人扔了的金毛。

他看着磨砂玻璃门里若隐若现的裸体版村上信五，太阳穴突突直跳。

“信五，你是在吃醋吗。”横山提高声调冲里面喊。

“哈？”

哗啦的水声被村上停掉。

里面模糊的影子迟迟不动。

“是因为丸子吗？”，横山又问。

村上忍住了冲出去给他来一嘴巴子的冲动。

“你叫得到亲热。” 他咬牙启齿道，挤出沐浴露擦在身上抹了几下，然后反手将水流开到最大，干脆谁也不听谁bb。

横山想，果然啊，他怎么这么小心眼。

他回想到当丸子来找他时，村上一脸勉强走开的样子；

还有平时吃了好吃的东西，会一脸笑容地分享给他的样子；

村上在他家留宿，明明可以分开睡，却偏偏要跑到他被窝说小话的样子；

再有…告白时说喜欢他的样子。

横山盯着玻璃门盯出了神，在村上洗浴完毕芙蓉出浴时，横山的目光自然而然就落在了他的私密处。

虽然有浴巾和换掉的衣服遮挡，所以并未一览无余，这让横山小小遗憾了一下，但他看着凸起部位，深感村上之巨大。

横山一阵恐慌，猛地站起身，低头确认。

嗯。

嘛嘛嘛嘛，就还可以。

“yoko。”

已走到横山背后收拾衣物的村上突然开口，使横山忙不迭地转过身听他讲话。

“在。hina…”

“抱歉。”

村上用毛巾擦了擦头发，低着眉梢不去看横山。

水滴溅到了地板上，留下一些小小的、深色的水痕。

横山的左手紧攥着裤子的侧面，强迫自己不去打断村上。

“虽然是没办法的事情，”村上继续擦着头发，道，“我很生气。”

他终于抬头，对上横山的眼神，这个眼神让横山回想起了更多的事情。

觉得村上可爱，喜欢村上，回想起村上的告白就会开心。

这些只是结果，而不是原因。

“丸子跟你说的话我听见了。”村上继续道。

就算在人云亦云的地方，他的瞳眸也清明仿若月光，乌糟糟的环境沾污不了他。

就像脏兮兮的淤泥挂在荷花上，一盆水也就冲干净了。

村上最吸引他的点，是努力，独立，有自己的想法等等。

“我不认为yoko现在跟我在一起是最好的选择。”

原因和结果汇聚在一起，形成他独一无二的心情。

横山相信，他的这份心情不会输给任何人。

他知道自己有多引人注目，或是优势，或是劣势。

优势就是他能够轻松地跟自己的喜欢的人待在一起，劣势就是，像眼前的状况一样。

因为一些无聊的小事，村上被伤害到了。

“所以…“

还没看清横山的动作，村上的嘴唇就被比自己高半个头的少年堵住了，发不出声音。

村上手中的毛巾掉到地上，他试图推开横山，却换来更重的控制力道和贴近的距离。

他觉得自己的虎牙被这个看似老道却连接吻都不会的人舔了个遍，从牙龈到牙尖。

他很想打横山一拳然后骂他一顿，却好似沦陷在这个糟糕的吻里。

横山也与村上接过吻，但从未像现在这样急切又炙热。

想把自己对对方的喜欢传达出去的想法继续推动着横山的动作。

他放开已经憋气憋得面色潮红村上，盯着他水润的眼睛，无意识地舔了舔唇上留下的余温。

“我，横山裕，”他抓着村上的肩膀，认真表达。

“喜欢的从来只有信五一个人。”

必须要好好地跟他讲。

“这辈子……”

突然，’咔嚓‘一声，更衣室的大门被打开了，门外站了一个涉谷昴。

三双眼睛互相望着，其中两对的主人还如胶似漆的黏在一起，好不尴尬。

”啊拉~”涉谷笑得蔫坏，“不好意思，你们继续…你们继续…”

横山要被涉谷气死了，气氛被打乱，他脸一红，无法继续已那样的姿势和距离向村上表白了。

他要崩溃了，他要改名叫横山崩溃。

 

第二天。

“他们俩到底咋了？”

看着关系又恢复正常的横山和村上，围观者安田章大再次向篮球队经理兼知情人涉谷昴发问。

“没咋。”

涉谷憋笑憋得浑身颤抖。

安田想，我真是一点儿都看不出来。


End file.
